Online banking provides customers with the ability to interact with their bank on their own schedule, providing convenient access to a range of banking services. Integrated business functionality across many enterprise application platforms is being introduced at a record pace. At the same time, technology ecosystem has become increasingly more complex as a result of smart device proliferation.
The ability to finely control the enablement (or disablement) of these business functions across all these platforms is cumbersome, complex, and prone to manual errors when coordinating all the systems involved. Additionally, there may be a high cost associated with such management.